User talk:Energy X
-- Rainbow Shifter (Talk) 20:54, November 10, 2012 Re:Message Yeah, I know, I'm getting around to taking care of stuff that needs to be done on the wiki. Re:Christmas Theme Heh, nice idea! But just ask Slaying too (as I'm to really the person for codes and pictures) because he needs to know too. I'd be happy for it to go ahead though. Any ideas for the new background? I've already got the colours in mind. Rainbow Shifter 20:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Image Sure give me a little while though, I'll come up with something. :Alright, if you want something like that to happen, then you need to get me an image that you want to see. Most likely I'll approve it, concerning that its appropriate. Background image If it changed I can't tell, Wikia's CSS has been acting up with my computer here lately. Voting on PokéPower Membership Hola, Just so you know, You have to be a member to vote for other people to become a member of PokéPower. :No problem, I'm just making sure things run smooth, If you need anything, just message me. Episode Plots Episode plots like that are very helpful, Winx needs help with that. Good Job. Image Oh, I can do it, I just don't want to, besides I found something better, If you haven't noticed, every page has snow falling around its borders. Re: Polls No, I don't think there is. Rainbow Shifter 16:22, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Breeding Advi ---- Do you know anything about breeding a Pokemon cause i need help with breeding on White. Also If you have a 3DS i could give you my friends code. Trying to find out how these Power Items work. if you could help me i would be most appreciated. --Wicked gods 21:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Wicked gods. Plots There's hardly enough people to do any of this, You might as well continue helping, as you and a few others are the best editors that are here with me. Sorry, I saw the conversation and I just wanted to say that I have taken notes on some episodes from the newest series and I will add them onto the wiki soon enough. Rainbow Shifter 15:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Heh no problem, they are from Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 2) so don't touch any from that point :P. Rainbow Shifter 15:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request I've banned the said user and also locked the page from editing by new and unregistered users. Rainbow Shifter 17:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edit Well thanks, I am not such a grammar master myself but I am extremely good with spelling. I will check out the other episodes tomorrow. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I know you joined the wiki about a month ago, but I wasn't really active (was still at Marriland then, but recently came back to this wiki) and I just wanted to say hello. I'm trying to get to know the users that edit here. And since I've never interacted with you, I thought I'd say hello and perhaps get to know you briefly. – EnemyPeacemaker 23:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Plots So, you're good at writing episode plots? Good. We need a fully detailed episode plot for IL069: Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. And make it snappy. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:09, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Cool. We'll also need one for IL061 and don't be shy to add pictures. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I know of one, but you'll have to ask for permission from them. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Filb.de. Or for simplicity: http://www.filb.de/anime/pm/061 This will help with IL061. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template Yes I've noticed it and was going to ask Slaying or Jazzi about it seeming as I'm not really a template person! Rainbow Shifter 15:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry I fixed it, seems that Blugo put the letters on the size of 2.5px, but I putted them on 12px. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) but why Why hate ponies?? That's making me harmed! And sad maybe it can be good oil you can keep that to yourself as a secret! -- 09:11, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :( I'm leavening shortly bye Re: Quest(ion) The entire content has been taken from Bulbapedia. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Poll Thanks and when I find another user to out up, I'll do a new one! Rainbow Shifter 17:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits Pages that are -5000 Bytes are considered stubs. To check for stubs, go to the history of the page and check the maximum bytes of the last edit. :If it has over 5000 bytes then it is not a stub. Block You better Not Block me like Last time.Carsfan360 (talk) 01:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Removing content That can be done, but you must also be sharp if there are contents taken from Bulbapedia. Also a tip for you, if you see any episode pages created by Lucasmoura, then you must go to Bulbapedia and compare the episodes if there are any contents taken from it, because he is a person who is taking contents from Bulbapedia. I try to rewrite those, but those contents belong to Bulbapedia and I don't want to have this wiki to look bad and unprofessional. Thanks for telling me that. Regards, [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Block Can you show me how to Block EnemyPeacemaker?Carsfan360 (talk) 03:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Not Acceptable Please list what the user has done wrong, and ask them, politely to stop doing it, otherwise. You will cause user's and annons to stop coming back. Undos I'm incredibly sorry for undoing one edit and then basically leaving it. This is going to sound stupid, but I remembered that today was Tuesday so I had to catch an episode of this show I like. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) How would you like to play pokemon red for free? -MysteryEmulator Oh wow Thanks for catching that! Honestly, I didn't really pay attention to the content, I just saw a massive removal. Oh dear I feel awful for reverting + blocking. Reasons you should wiki when you're still half asleep. – EnemyPeacemaker 11:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Job Request I don't want to sound demanding, or that I'm putting this work on you (which I pretty much am but I have a reason that I'll explain at the end). I'm assuming you know what the Rich Text Editor is (RTE), and what it does at times (that). Now what I'm asking of you is, if you are okay with doing this, is to go through and find pages similar to that, and this will sound weird, but don't remove the excess coding, as I'm going to send it in to Wikia Staff. I would like you to find the pages and send me a list on my talk page. If you can't do this I will do it when I get home. I'm asking you to do this since I'm on a school computer "doing work" and will only be in here for another twenty minutes and then I won't be on till about 2, my time. I would really appreciate it if you do this task, but I understand if you don't. Thanks in advance! – EnemyPeacemaker 15:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sadly, it cannot. I don't expect you to go through every page to look, just the ones you go to edit. Like, if you end up on the Ash Ketchum page, and notice it, then list it. Wait, remove the RTE excess and then link the revision where it is the RTE excess. Thank you very, very much. I really appreciate it. – EnemyPeacemaker 15:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Since you had the three supports and time was given for more people to vote, your request has gone through and you now have rollback rights. If you have any questions about how things work, feel free to ask me on my talk page. I apologize in advance though, since I won't be able to get to the messages until tomorrow, as I'm heading to bed. I actually almost forgot that I had to finalize the request. Again, congratulations! – EnemyPeacemaker 02:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Best Pokemon i love aron RTA fan (talk) 20:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) . Re: Hey! Why thank you. I'm using up my free time to correct mistakes I see around wikis. I don't really have an email account so I'm staying an IP member. Thanks for the advice though. 00:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Proposal What do you mean? Is there something wrong on the site which I should be aware of? --Station7 (talk) 20:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Scrapped Pokémon Also, the Category:Scrapped Pokémon are copied probaly aswell from Bulbapedia. I don't understand why users are doing that. It's to copy and past info from Bulbapedia (copy and past, you don't have to be logged in). But what's the point of doing that here? --Station7 (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *While I did find out about the Pokemon from Bulbapedia, I wrote those pages myself, I did not copy and paste, also heres the source.Neffyarious (talk) 08:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Dont worry, Bulbapedia is usually pretty reliable and their information never seems to be false.Neffyarious (talk) 12:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *The information was not copy/pasted, I wrote the pages with original wording.Neffyarious (talk) 12:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *The MechaMew2 page will need to be rewritten a bit though, I have not had time to rewrite it.Neffyarious (talk) 12:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *When I have free time I wil consider doing it, in the meantime feel free to merge them if you wish.Neffyarious (talk) 11:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Proposal Hmmmm... kind of surprised that someone would message me from this wiki XD so what do you need me for? What's your proposal? I don't know if I can help that much here, I'm quite busy on other wiki's but when I have free time, I might help. Glad that you care for this wiki :) Coming Back Hello. Nice to meet you. I personally don't know whether I have enough time to come back and contribute the way I used to. I try my best to stop by every so often though. 17:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Yung Photo Hey Energy X, i was thinking of using this photo on the Dr. Yung page.Is that okay?Pokemonfan201 (talk) 19:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for tagging those three files I uploaded by mistake. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 13:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Videos Do these videos in another language have subtitles or are they game previews? If so then they are allowed. Fan ones are not though. Rainbow Shifter 13:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Okay great! And yeah, those two should be deleted. Rainbow Shifter 15:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Mewtwo Gen VI Hi, shouldnt Mewtwo be counted as a Gen VI Pokemon due to its new form being introduced in that Gen.Neffyarious (talk) 13:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry if I didn't listen to you. I'm really sorry... :( Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 20:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Reference Nope, definitely a fake. CoroCoro hasn't leaked any new Pokemon, and none of the Pokemon news sites have anything reported. --'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 13:26, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem! :) I mainly think it's because of the designs looking similar to the real Pokemon designs, which somewhat convinces users that it's a real Pokemon. Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 13:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You cannot delete the page Spencer Hale because it is wrong! Put everything in place! Re: Diamond and Pearl I hope you have fun! But this game isn't anything special nor is it really different from the other mainstream games. Its been a while since I've played this game so I gotta be honest with you... I have completely forgotten almost everything! Nonetheless I do remember that its fun. Rainbow Shifter 15:54, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Oh well I had no idea! But yeah the anime is mainly about contensts and gym battles but there are alot of new and "interesting" characters (when you see them you'll know why I put interesting in quotation marks). To be honest DP, almg with AG, is my favorite series and I think you'll enjoy it just as I did. Rainbow Shifter 16:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Poll I know all about the poll. New users will be nominated when there are new users who are active and good editors, if I did actually update it every month, I'd have users on the poll who had just joined and were only on there because there is nobody else, not because they are good editors. Rainbow Shifter 15:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Image Request The images are renamed. DangerousDangerously 21:46, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the message. Can u stop changing everything i do its like u hate me Re: Fairy Pokémon It's everywhere dude. E3 is going on and pretty much every gaming site has all the info. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:32, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Aquafancheez Apparently this guy uploaded some pokemon pics not meant for kids. Please do something about that. Thank you very much. Oh and might I suggest pink for the fairy type in the pokebox and animepokemon? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:44, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Can't wait, plus Sylveon is the Intertwining pokemon. Evolution method is unknown. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Those pages are confirmed. Rainbow Shifter 18:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Done. It should work unless I missed out a line. Rainbow Shifter 19:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for doing this! Please link me when you find them. Rainbow Shifter 19:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Response to message I'm back to using my old account (this one) since the username was grinding my gears. That was why I removed the rights on DangerousDangerously and transferred them here. When I started fixing my talk page was when I was actually able to sit down and wiki. – Jazzi (talk) 19:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Question and Update Do you have a Skype account? It's very useful for getting in quick contact with people. Also, it has been one month since the vote on your RfA (it was technically closed on May 27, so it hasn't been exactly a month, but it was a month since the only vote). Basically, I wanted to let you know that you can request rights again, and that you should. My vote has changed and you'll have my support. – Jazzi (talk) 21:23, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know, I'll fix that. Do you know if it's possible for you to make an account? Also, please don't request as I'm in the process of nominating you. – Jazzi (talk) 21:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Nomination is up, and I don't like using chat because I end up with a lot of tabs open. – Jazzi (talk) 21:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Requesting Votes When you're asking users to vote in your request, please make sure that they actually meet the requirements for voting. Which that user . Making sure users meet requirements for voting in cases like that is a very important part of being an admin, as you have to enforce rules and policies. – Jazzi (talk) 15:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :You should not search around for people who can vote so that they can vote. – Jazzi (talk) 15:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::They will find the request on their own. I will let the request run for longer than the normal period. – Jazzi (talk) 15:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Signature I know it's not explicitly written on the site policies, since most people do it regardless, but we need at least one visible part of your username. Or something you are called by. With just the images, it's confusing to people. – Jazzi (talk) 21:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat When you get the chance, could you come onto chat? I probably won't be on today, but from around 4:30 UTC I can be on until 12UTC. – Jazzi (talk) 22:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :If you are still online, I can get into chat in about ten minutes, since I have to make my lunch first. – Jazzi (talk) 16:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Work Mmmhmm. Rainbow Shifter 18:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations I've been seeing around the Wiki that we've reached a Pinnacle of sorts, 30,000 images, very impressive. Markrogers (talk) 14:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I deleted that image, I thought it was fanart, judging by the style of the artwork. To avoid such confusions like this happening again, I think all stills from episodes and films which are uploaded to character's gallerys, should be uploaded to the pages of the episodes that they came from.Jenkins92 (talk) 15:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images Huzzah indeed! Now if only we could do that with the pages.... Rainbow Shifter 15:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Notice Is that really big news? I'm happy that for sure, but a lot are fan images. But I'm happy about we've reached 30,000 images. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Episode about Dawn will return Again because i'm a Pearlshipper i was on facebook and on https://www#facebook#com/pages/PearlShipping-SatoHika-Ash-and-Dawn/158543297550201?ref=stream what kind of pokemon shipper are you? Re: New Episode I checked my source. Nothing about Dawn Returning. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:36, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah shut up Winxfan1 at least the Dawn and the Pearlshipping Fans where waiting for her to return Again if not they where MAD. are you the Pearlshipper? Carsfan360 (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Edit Summaries and dealing with vandals Leaving edit summaries such as 1, 2, 3 only provokes the user to continue vandalizing. Do not leave edit summaries, revert and ignore. – Jazzi (talk) 15:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template Doesn't exist. Rainbow Shifter 19:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits No problem. It's easier for me to find a random article and correct it then to look at all the episodes. Re: Did you know... Thanks for bringing this to my attention. Rainbow Shifter 05:50, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Revisiting Signature As I stated above: I know it's not explicitly written on the site policies, since most people do it regardless, but we need at least one visible part of your username. Or something you are called by. With just the images, it's confusing to people. Please edit your signature so that it has your username written in it, not images. You have a username and it should be visible. – Jazzi (talk) 14:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, did not see that message. Will edit right away. - - 15:07, July 4, 2013 (UTC) 5 times? Although it wasn't trivia worthy, I have to know. I remember Meowth being like a puppet for Pokémon in IL019: Tentacool & Tentacruel, OI014: A Shipful of Shivers and BW135 but what were the other two times this happened? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sir Energy X.I am new to Pokemon Wiki,So would you help me in professional editing and many other things like page creation as you are skillful.I hope you would respond.Monfernape (talk) 09:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) happy birth day ! Images (File names) Thanks, I understood now. I'll do that next time when I add images, I'll make the names a little shorter next time. I apologize for not doing that. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 21:49, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Forum Thanks, but I don't know how to start a forum. I'll let you know if I figure it out. Doc (talk) 01:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Do you think you can start one for me? Doc (talk) 16:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much, Energy. Doc (talk) 18:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure Next time. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Well... Please don't tell the admins to block me from changing Dawn's Pachirisu gender, because I never heard that Sweet Kiss maybe coming from a male or female Pokemon. Just check out Dawn's Pachirisu talk page. Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 8:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Types On Serebii.net --Breakfast Panda (talk) 13:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template So? That's my user page. Do not edit anyone else's user page! It is for the user ONLY. --[[User:LizardMaster178|'LizardMaster178']] (talk) 13:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images Oh those? They're all homemade. I get the screen shots from the trailers. And to be honest; if you guys needed any other pictures for any reason I could get those. Reply Hey, sorry I don't know how to reply messages on my User Page, so yeah, I got the pictures of the Anime from a Promo that was on YouTube. Profile Pic Hey, no problem. It used to show up, so maybe it just got deleted. Sol988 00:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) HI again it's me Sol. Do you mind if i add the delete template and category to the Vote for Type pages made about half an hour ago, or are you going to do it? Sol988 Reply to Reply Ok thanks for letting me know. I had forgotten if it was something only admins could do or community. Sol988 (Not putting a link because it doesn't work) Link problem Ok here it is: user:Sol988 19:16, July 31, 2013 (UTC)- That's all? Well, thanks for letting me know! user:Sol988 19:20, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply Thanks for the reply, i'll see what i can do. In the mean time, why dont you feel free to have a look around the spectrobes wiki: http://spectrobes.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Its not completete yet, but most wikis arent complete either... Its good enough for visitors. I'm the most active member on the wiki and I'm currently appying to become admin. Currently I am the Head admin of the Comic-Com wikia, like i may have said erlier so I'm not new to the whole admin thing. I hope one day I'll become good enough to becone admin of this wiki. Tmason101 (talk) 21:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Templates Their mega evolutions are like pretty much like forms so I don't see the issue with this. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) The did you know about Pokémon not evolving from a previous generation is false. Wynaut and Azurill were released in generation 3. Wynaut evolves into Wobbuffet and Azurill evolves into Marill. No Pokémon come from a Pokémon from a different generation in Generation 5, though. Ambipom Male DP episodes after 126 Do not be fooled by the long summaries after DP126. They were copied directly off of Bulbapedia. Please edit them as soon as possible. Lhk2 (talk) 20:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Because staff will eventually globally block him like with all his other accounts. But I will do it now just in case. Rainbow Shifter 08:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stats Yeah the whole template format of the Pokebox has been changed so the stats have to now be put in a special way (check the Bulbasaur one in source mode and compare it to this article in question). But the problem with this is all the other Pokemon articles are using the old way of putting stats in which makes them not show up. I am currently going round and fixing most of them because it is pretty hard to explain without just telling you to look at an article which is done correctly. Rainbow Shifter 08:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits I don't know what you mean.Pokemonfan201 (talk) 16:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) images Not sure how we can do that? Seems complicated. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:46, August 24, 2013 (UTC)